Roveress
by Heda ai hod yu in
Summary: The Ellcrys is dying and they must work together to save it. A certain Rover girl has caught the eye of the princess and the half breed doesn't like it.


Hey Guys so I've reccently just watched the Shannara Chronicals and deided to write a story. The first chapter I have written is along episode six Pykon it was only for this chapter and I have changed a few thing so its not exactly the same, but the next chapter and the ones to come will be my own. I hope you like the story! Please comment and review.

Disclaimer I don't Own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in a warm bath filled with blue water and candles to light the room, she walks in I can hear her foots steps. The past couple of weeks we have fought and now we need to work together in order to save the Ellcrys. There is something about this girl that grabs my attention I've never been attracted to a women not even elven women but along comes Ereitria whos a human and who I'm feeling nothing but attraction towards.

The funniest part of it all is she a rover she does nothing but steal and her excuse is that stealing helps her survive. Our first incounter was deffiently eye opening for her she wanted to drug me and rob me but as soon as I see her in the woods I know what her intentions were going to be. I did what I would call a trade with her, I gave her something very valuble and worth alot of gold for her horse.

As she walks in shes wearing a towl covering her naked body and slowly allows it to fall to her feet. My eyes are roaming her bare skin, shes beautiful. As she steps down in to the bath I readujst my postition to sit upright I notice Her hair is tied up unlike the usual way she wears it.

"A royal bath must be something, rose petals in the water, servent girls massaging your back." She says with a smerk on her face.

"Another princess joke, whats my line I didn't know rovers bathed at all, Something like that?." She smiles and I raise my brows.

"Well at least we don't lie to our selfs, we see something we want and we go after it."

"So its rover custom to jump into bed with every guy you meet." I say sure of my self and she nods at me.

"Honestly it's not just guys" she says floating her way over to me and once shes up close she looks into my eyes and I hers. "What affriad your like it?" Yes I say to myself. If Eretria was to lean in and kiss me now I wouldn't stop her I would kiss her right back but the fear of soemone finding us like wil scares me so all I do is laugh.

"You and Cephelo deserve each other." She dosen't like my reposne and moves her self over to the edge. As she does this I notice a small tattoo on her left shoulder.

"That mark what does it mean?"

Eretria Looks over at her shoulder, " I don't know I've always had it" she sighs and looks at me " I guess it's just how my first owner kept track of his property." I felt sorry for her no one should feel like that I wanted to comfort her but we both heard a noise like someone was watching us.

"What was that?" I look around to where the nosie was coming from.

"Nothing good." Eretria says and moves to get out of the bath, I follow behind her and reach for my towl. Before I get the chance to wrap it around my body she takes a look over at me and smiles. I blush under her eyes and cover up before shes sees anymore.

When we find the others they're sat round the table with food in front of them so we both join them Wil isn't here so he must be taking first watch. No one has touched the food on there plates they're all to worried it has been poisoned. Eretria leans over and takes Remos plate. "You don't mind do you this ones got too many peas, I don't like peas." He shakes his head an begins to eat of Eretrias plate that confirms that the food has not be poisoned and we all dig in.

It felt so good to finally eat and I look up across the table at Eretria and smile as in a thank you and I get a smile back. Theres still a strange filling about this place and we can all sense it especially Eretria I can see it on her face shes good at hiding her emotions but I can read her, shes ready to jump into action if needed to.

Before we could finish our meals one by one we fall into deep sleep.

When I wake we're all hanging from shakles Remo tells us hes given us a little wolfs nettle, thats whats made us all take off into deep sleep. He begins to beat one of my guards so I tell Him who I am and order him to realse us under my grandfathers name the king. I hear Eretria saying its a bad idea but it was my only option I couldn't let him beat everyone.

Remo walks around and stops in front of me "A princess that changes everything." hes says right before he hits me on the head.

I'm sat up in a chair something firmly around my head and neck holding me in place.

"Why are you doing this?"I ask hoping to keep him talking before he does anything to hurt me which I know is coming, this room just screams creepy.

"Because I was trained to."

"I don't understand, please help me to understand." Hes holding an object up to the light which I can't see.

Remo crouches down at my side he has a tool in his hand ready to use it on my hand. Both of them are held down in place by a metal frame. He also tells me he used to work for my grandfather by torturing there enemies to gain information from them.

I tell him we're not his enemie but all he replies is that we are, we all are and then he begins to adjust the metal frame around my neck. Remo carrys on talking but all I can do is believe that Eretria is coming to save me she always does. He tells me lies about my grandfather he could never do any of those things he an honest man.

Remo puts his tool into the flame of a candle and I'm sure hes about to use it on me so I decide to tell him I'm on a mission to save the Ellcrys, if I die the world will fall into darkness. To him this means nothing hes crazy and he begins his methods of torture on me.

The little girl Mag walks in and Remo asks about Wil she tells him he tried to escape holding up a knife she has in her hands. I cry out for Wil, this young innocet girl has been played into this crazy mans game could she really of killed Wil.

XXX

I need to get to Amberle that crazy bastard has got her I swear if he does anything to hurt her I will kill him.

I'm still shackled on a metal frame hanging from the ceiling, I pull myself up and put my legs over the frame to unhook myself. I guess climbing all those trees when I was younger worked out for me. I flip myself over and land on my feet safely.

Theres no time to help the others I need to get to Amberle so I take off to find her.

XXX

Remo has found him self another tool he says hes going to use it to mess with my brain by putting it up through my nostril. He also tells me that I would be the mother his children like that poor girls mother who I assume is dead now.

I hear someone trying to break through the door and can only hope that its Eretria to save me and it is she comes running into the room and shouts for Remo to leave me alone as she tackles him to the floor and punches him a few times, he pushes her off and trys to stab her with the tool he was going to use on me but Eratria tries to fight him off but was having no luck so mag helps by smacking Remo over the head with a hammer. Eratria gets up and plunges the tool into Remos neck, hearing spluttering of blood made me cringe but I'm glad hes gone that sick twisted man can't hurt anyone any more.

Eretria is quick on her feet and helps to free my hands from the traps so I can unscrew the frame around my head. Once free I jump up and hug her and she hugs me back lifting me of the floor almost.

"I thought I lost you." I cry into her shoulder, once I pull back and look into her eyes I can't help but lean in and kiss her she cups my face and kisses me back with passion.

In that moment everyone runs in so Wil must of worked out what happened and freed the others, Cephelo make a comment that I Just miss but I notice Wil looking at me and Eretria with disapointment, I can't help how I feel about her and nor can he about me but I didn't mean for him to see us kissing.

Eretria walks over to mag and tells her that shes safe now that Remo is dead he won't be able to keep her here anymore, Eretria asks if she knows a way out of here and takes the little girls hand while she leads the way out of this horrible place.

Mag shows us to a big curtain hanging up on the wall covered in dust and a horrible pattern, Eretria pulls it down and theres a door behind it. As she begins to open to door an arow shots past her head and is burried into the wood of the door.

We all turn around to locate the attack and find it to be Remo he isn't dead hes firing at us with a bow and arrow, I pull out my sword ready to defend us. He shouts out that no one is going to be leaving and tells Mag to come here. Mag dosen't move she looks to all of us with pleading us not to let this monster take her.

"It's over, shes coming with us." Eretria tells him.

Mag explains that we're taking her to another home but Remo dosen't like it telling her that this is her home and blames us.

"You did this, You've poisoned her with your lies!" He shouts firing his weapon only for Mag to jump in the way of it as it was heading straight for Eretria.

"No! Mag." Eretria calls catching the girl in her arms before she hits the floor.

Before Remomcan re-load his weapon I put my sword into him and finally hes dead. I run over to Mag and Eretria and Say sorry I don't know what else to say. Cephelo asks Wil to help him with the door while Eretria moves Mag to a better spot to lay her down to rest. I tell her we need to go and she nods and say her final good byes to Mag.

As we're about to leae the Demon we thought we killed is back and he even more angry than before Crispin stays behind to fight it of to give us a chance to escape but Crispen is no Match for the demon and he strikes him dead in a matter of secounds.

Once me and Eretria get out side there is a zip wire which Wil and Cephelo have already crossed on I call for Wil to send it back for us and notice that bastard Cephelo trying to cut it down. Wil notices aswell and leaps across to us. We both jump on to the line to get across to the other side but the demon is right behind us so Wil reaches into his pocket and holds up his Elf stones and screams out for the demon to just die already this seems to work and the demon dies and disaperes but Cephelo has already cut the wire and we Plunge to our deaths.


End file.
